Many Tears of Love
by K0K0R0
Summary: Fanfic réédité!nouveau chapitre à la fin de la semaine.Il a toujours fait le mal autour de lui.Elle, elle a toujours aidé son prochain.Leurs employeurs les envoient en mission pour savoir qui du bien ou du mal triomphera...mais le sort s'en mêle...
1. Jour 1, partie 1

**Many Tears for Love**

**Auteur :** K0K0R0

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Et non, vous ne rêvez pas…j'ai enfin pris le temps de continuer ce fic !! Donc, tout comme mon autre histoire « pour toi je ferai tout » j'ai réédité mes chapitres. Je m'explique, l'histoire sera la même et aura les mêmes grandes lignes…mais je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs…et faire en sorte que mon histoire ne fasse pas trop du copier/coller avec le livre de Marc Levy. Désolée pour tout ça et un grand merci pour toute la patience que vous avez fait preuve !^^

**Ps **: ce premier chapitre a subi que quelques rares changements…dans les suivants, j'ai rajouté quelques petits détails qui changeront un peu toute la dimension de l'histoire ! J'espère que, malgré tous ces changements, vous apprécierez quand même ce fic !^^

**Disclamer **: Bon, les persos de m'appartiennent pas et ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Et pour l'histoire je me suis inspiré d'un livre génial : « Sept jours pour une éternité » de Marc Lévy je vous conseille vivement de le lire !!

**Résumé :** Il est un beau brun ténébreux et n'aime faire que le mal autour de lui. Elle est la perfection incarnée et passe sa vie à aider les autres. Tous deux sont envoyés en mission par leur employeur respectif. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ces deux êtres si différents se rencontreraient un jour ? Ils avaient tous prévus à part que l'ange et le diable se rencontrent… de nouveau...

**Jour 1 : Une rencontre aux allures de retrouvailles**

**Partie 1**

Un beau brun était assis sur un banc public et lisait un livre avec un large sourire. Tout autour de lui la vie battait son plein, des enfants jouaient dans le bac à sable et riaient comme jamais. Leurs mères discutaient vivement du dernier film à l'eau de rose qui venait de sortir au cinéma. Quelques passants (et surtout des passantes !) le regardait tout en se promenant, d'autres sortaient leur chien pour leur faire faire leur besoin matinal…et… Il vit par-dessus son bouquin les jeunes femmes qui lui lançaient des regards et sourires aguichants à l'autre bout du parc. Il soupira bruyamment, se leva tout en caressant la rainure de son bouquin. « Comment mourir sans souffrir » de Lewinghton Marwell. C'est fou la vision qu'avait ces stupides humains de la mort…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un ballon qui venait d'échapper des mains de son propriétaire. Le jouet roula jusqu'aux pieds de James. Ce dernier regarda le ballon, l'enfant, le ballon et reposa son regard sur la bouille du môme. Il sourit, se pencha, prit le ballon et s'avança vers l'enfant.

-C'est ton ballon ? demanda James en souriant

L'enfant lui répondu par un hochement de tête. James sourit encore plus et tendit le jouet en direction du garçon. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à le prendre mais le ballon se dégonfla soudainement. James sourit innocemment et fit des yeux de chien battu avant de dire.

-Oups…que c'est dommage !

Le jeune homme lâcha le ballon pile dans la boue ce qui éclaboussa le pantalon de l'enfant. James se releva tandis que l'enfant allait vers une femme qui devait être sa mère tout en pleurant. « Pathétique » pensa James. Il se retourna sortit son portable qui n'avait cessé de vibrer, il inscrivait « Vous avez 10 messages ». « Allez, courage mon tout beau, le devoir t'appelle… » Dit James faussement enjoué.

Il traversa tout le parc avec un ennuie à peine dissimulé et, quand il arriva à la sortie de celui-ci, il s'arrêta. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un cycliste qui roulait assez vite, avec un peu de chance, il percutera la vieille dame qui traversait la chaussé d'une lenteur abominable. Le cycliste se rapprochait de plus en plus sans apercevoir la personne âgée. Si sa bonne étoile lui souriait aujourd'hui, il pourrait percuter la femme et n'avoir que quelques côtes cassées et avec un peu d'espoir le cerveau endommagé ou un coma…entre la vie et la mort. James reporta son attention sur la scène…Impact dans 10…8…6…4…2…Et zut !! Il a fallu qu'il tourne subitement à gauche au lieu d'aller tout droit. Voila une journée qui commençait mal pour James !!!

Il continua de marcher en donnant des coups de pieds dans une cannette vide. Il entendit un coup de klaxon venant d'un énorme camion d'EDF. James fit un sourire machiavélique avant de s'engager dans la rue alors que le feu était rouge pour piéton. Le camion klaxonna encore et encore. Quelques mètres avant de risquer de percuter James, le véhicule freina dans un bruit sonore horrible aux oreilles des humains et doux pour ceux de James. Le camion rentra dans les feux tricolores, derrière lui une autre voiture arriva et percuta le véhicule déjà accidenté. Au plus grand plaisir de James les feux tombèrent et s'écroulèrent sur la tête du camionneur qui venait de descendre de son véhicule. Celui-ci tomba sur le seul, inerte, tout autour de lui les passants s'affolaient, quelques uns ne cessaient de crier d'inutile « Au secours » et d'autres appelaient les ambulanciers. Mais c'était trop tard, le camionneur venant de rejoindre l'employeur de James…

Finalement cette journée s'annonçait plutôt bien !! C'est avec un large sourire qu'il se dirigea vers l'aéroport, direction Londres. Son avion décollera dans 47 minutes et 25 secondes, son employeur n'aimait pas beaucoup les retardataires, en fait…réfléchit James, son employeur n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses !!

********************

«

- Dit papa loup, pourquoi tu m'aimes ? demanda un petit agneau

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça Jewel ? demanda ce dernier

-Parce que tous les autres loups disent que je suis différente et ils me détestent et me montrent du doigt d'un air accusateur…répondit Jewel en baissant les yeux

-Tu sais Jewel c'est cette différence qui fait et fera toujours ta force c'est grâce à elle que tu pourras aller plus loin et plus haut !! S'ils sont si méchants envers toi c'est qu'ils sont tout simplement jaloux…Et tu sais…commença Le loup en se mettant à la même hauteur que l'agneau, moi je t'aime parce je ne regarde et ne vois que ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur !!!

-Je… »

La jeune femme interrompit sa lecture, elle plongea sa main dans son sac et en ressortit un téléphone portable « Vous avez un nouveau message ». Elle soupira et referma le livre qu'elle posa sur une commode à côté d'un lit aux draps blancs. Elle regarda son occupant et sourit.

-Je suis désolée Michel mais je dois remettre la lecture de la fin du livre pour plus tard…

-Aucun problème…sourit le petit garçon sur le lit. Lily…

-Moui ?

-Pourquoi tu me lis cette histoire ?

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Lily en souriant

-Tu reviendras me voir ?

-Oui, vendredi…

-Promis ?

-Promis !!

Lily allait franchir la porte quand la voix du petit garçon la rappela.

-Tu penses que je suis comme cet agneau ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que je suis différent…j'ai le crâne rasé…je suis beaucoup trop pâle et…

-…et je ne vois que ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur…sourit Lily. Et tu sais ce que je vois ?

-Un gros caillou ?

-Non…dit Lily en secouant tristement la tête. Je vois un petit garçon rêveur, toujours prêt à aider les autres…le garçon le plus courageux et…

-…et beau aussi ?

-Oui…tellement beau que j'ai envie de te garder rien que pour moi ! Rigola Lily en se rapprochant du garçon

Lily s'accroupit et leva son auriculaire en direction de l'enfant, celui-ci fit de même. Ils les enlacèrent…

-Lily ?!

-Oui…

-Je guérirai un jour ?

Lily hésita…puis regarda les yeux clairs de Michel. Ils étaient déterminés…ferme…Lily hoqueta de surprise…il s'avait déjà la réponse à sa question alors…Lily fit non de la tête, l'air triste, elle s'avança pour embrasser Michel sur le front. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire rempli d'amour et sortit de la chambre blanche. Une larme coula sur sa joue…

Elle marcha le long des couloirs blancs essayant de retrouver son calme, elle essuyait frénétiquement les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux verts. Elle souffla un coup avant de prendre le couloir principal. Elle croisa beaucoup de monde et sentit son cœur se serrer pendant qu'elle adressait un signe de la main et un sourire chaleureux aux enfants qu'elle croisait. Les enfants avec qui elle passait tout son temps libre. Elle les aimait tellement…et pourtant…elle franchit une porte. L'écriteau disait : « soins palliatifs, patients en phase terminal »

La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn sortit de l'hôpital, ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis. Elle referma sa veste pris une bonne bouffée d'air frais et commença à marcher vers le centre de la ville.

Avant d'arrivée à destination, Lily due aider un vieil homme à traverser la route, retrouver les parents d'un enfant égaré, amener un SDF mal en point à l'hôpital le plus proche et enfin faire un pansement à un oiseau à l'aile brisé.

C'est avec plus de 2 heures de retard que la rousse arriva à son vrai travail. Elle passa entre deux immeubles et, arrivée à un cul-de-sac elle s'arrêta. Elle toucha quelques briques de ses doigts fins et, comme par magie, le mur de pierre laissa place à une entrée illuminée de lumières aveuglante. Lily habituée à cette clarté, n'hésita pas et entra.

**********************

A quelques mètres de là, James venait d'entrer dans un immeuble miteux il prit l'ascenseur qui grinça tout au long de sa descente vers le centre de la terre. Une fois arrivé dans une salle illuminée par des flammes de part et d'autre de celle-ci, il alla s'asseoir dans un des nombreux canapés en cuir noir et attendit.

**********************

Lily entra dans une salle entièrement blanche et attendit debout en faisant les cents pas. La porte tout au fond s'ouvrit enfin. La jeune femme alla à la rencontre de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Tu as mis du temps à venir…dit un home d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Oui, j'ai eu des petits contretemps…pardon…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal…Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau, il a une mission pour, toi…

-Une mission ?!!

**********************

-Une mission ? Très intéressant…

-J'ai parlé à Voldemort pour toi, tu seras parfait pour celle-là !! Elle est faite pour toi !! S'exclama un jeune homme du même âge que James

-Merci Patmol, je m'ennuyais un peu ces derniers temps-ci !! S'exclama James en faisant une accolade à son meilleur ami

-Je crois qu'il t'attend tu devrais y aller…En fait…ton voyage en France c'est bien passé ?

James qui avait commencé à se diriger vers la salle de réunion se retourna et leva 8 doigts en souriant. Arrivé devant deux portes en chaînes il entra…Voldemort l'attendait.

-Mmm. Réfléchit Sirius. 8 morts en à peine 4 jours… pas mal…mais mon cher Cornedrue, tonton Sirius arrive !

James se trouvait à présent dans une immense salle, elle était rouge et noire comme le cœur de son employeur…Un homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir et James obéît aussitôt….

Sans un mot son employeur lui donna plusieurs documents recouverts d'une pochette à l'allure très officielle. James compris le message et ne se fit pas prié pour commencer à lire…

Plus il allait loin dans sa lecture et plus sa bouche s'ouvrait de stupéfaction :

« Depuis toujours nous nous faisons une guerre sans fin, or pour mettre un terme à cette rivalité nous devrons faire un ultime défi…. »


	2. jour 1, partie 2

**Jour 1 : Une rencontre aux allures de retrouvailles**

**Partie 2**

Plus il allait loin dans sa lecture et plus sa bouche s'ouvrait de stupéfaction :

« Depuis toujours nous nous faisons une guerre sans fin, or pour mettre un terme à cette rivalité nous devrons faire un ultime défi…. »

« Pendant une période limitée de 7 jours, nous enverrons nos meilleurs agents ! Ils feront sur terre tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour faire gagner leur camp. Le gagnant fera ce qu'il fait de mieux et ce pour l'éternité. 7 jours pour une… »

Lily referma le dossier et regarda Dumbledore qui jouait au golf. Il était légèrement courbé, les mains sur son club et s'apprêtait à envoyer sa balle dans l'écran géant qui montrait une plage inhabitée au sable blanc.

-Le défi est déraisonnable n'est-ce pas ? demanda ce dernier avant de lancer sa balle en faisant un magnifique swing.

-Oui…très. Souffla Lily alors que la balle traversait l'écran comme si aucune barrière ne les séparait de la plage tropicale.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Lily et lui fit un sourire.

-Je crois que _lui _et _moi _sommes restés de grands enfants …On a sans doute rien trouvé de mieux pour nous distraire…Malgré tout ceci reste un défi et je t'ai choisi pour le faire…je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre, surtout qu'en il s'agit de la vie des humains en bas…donc, je te fais confiance …

-Je ferai de mon mieux _Monsieur_…Répondit Lily en se dirigeant vert la porte blanche. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la poignée dorée et s'apprêta à sortir, mais elle fut retenue par la voix de son _employeur_.

-Mon enfant…juste une dernière chose…durant cette période de 7 jours, surtout, fais moi plaisir, ne renie pas ce pour quoi je lutte nuit et jour…Ce serait tellement bête de passer à côté de choses importantes et merveilleuses alors qu'elles se trouvent juste sous nos yeux. Les humains ont tendance à l'oublier…Devant l'air interrogateur de Lily, Dumbledore poursuivit. Tu comprendras le moment venu. Maintenant va…le devoir t'appelle !! Finit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, La jeune femme sortit une bonne fois pour toute des appartements de Monsieur…et ça, tout en se répétant les dernières phrases qu'il avait prononcé.

James venait de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers son ami qui, trop occupé à regarder les longues jambes de la réceptionniste, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le jeune homme sourit et passa sa main devant le regard bleu de son frère de cœur.

-Fait gaffe Patmol, t'as de la bave au coin de la lèvre !! Ironisa James

-Cornedrue, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !! Je crois que j'ai un coup pour ce soir !!!

-Très bien, si c'est comme ça… alors je te laisse !! MOI au MOINS je dois travailler !

-Moi aussi je travaille je te signal !! Je fais du repérage pour des parties de jambes en l'air !!

James regarda Sirius d'un air sceptique.

-C'est un métier ça ?

Sirius grogna avant de se lever et de faire face à son pseudo ami. Il lui tendit un trousseau de clé et une carte bleue.

-Oui MONSIEUR-JE-CRITIQUE-LES-AUTRES c'est un métier d'ailleurs ça me prends toutes mes nuits !! Bon, tiens un trousseau passe-partout, et une carte bleue, essaye de ne pas trop dépenser… ok ?

-Moi ?! Jamais ! Tu me connais voyons…dit innocemment James en agrippant les clés et la carte

-Justement ! marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe

-J'ai entendu !! Et franchement, tu me déçois Sirius, toi que je considère comme mon frère…Tut, tut, tut….Pensez ça de moi !! Dit James qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur tout en faisant mine d'essayer des larmes invisibles.

-Quel imbécile ! Soupira Sirius avec un petit sourire. Bon où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui !! Sirius se dirigea vers la réceptionniste et lui fit son célèbre sourire. Alors, ce soir dans mes appartements, ne soyez pas en retard…

La jeune femme lui répondit par un gloussement tandis que Sirius s'en allait déjà…

James sortit de l'immeuble miteux et s'engagea sur le trottoir. Tout le monde autour de lui semblait heureux et abordait un sourire niais sur le visage. Bien entendu, il faut le préciser, cela rendait James de très mauvaise humeur. C'est avec les mains dans son pantalon noir qu'il s'engagea nonchalamment dans la rue…juste devant une voiture qui roulait à 100km/h menaçant de le percuter. Et puis un mort de plus ou de moins ça ne changera pas le monde !! Telle était la philosophie de James…c'est ainsi que, sans aucun scrupule, il prit tout son temps pour traverser. Et…l'impacte n'eut jamais lieu…la voiture s'était arrêter brusquement…à quelques centimètre des jambes de James !! La conductrice sortit sa tête de sa voiture.

- Oh…excusez-moi !! Je ne vous avais pas vu !! A présent la femme sortait de la voiture. Vous allez bien ? Rien de cassé ? Continua-t-elle en le tripotant de partout.

-Non ! dit James en se dégageant des mains de la femme d'un air irrité. Je vais bien merci !

-Oh, quel bonheur de vous entendre dire ça !! Ecoutez…pour me faire pardonne, laissez moi vous inviter !! Ca me ferait tellement plaisir ! La femme faisait un immense sourire aguicheur.

-A moi non…je ne tirerai aucun plaisir à déjeuner avec une femme qui a failli me rentrer dedans…de plus…cette coupe de cheveux est d'un si mauvais goût…dit James en effleurant la coupe au carré de la femme.

Sans un autre regard, James tourna les talons et reprit sa route, pestant de la bêtise humaine.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle s'arrête…Bon d'accord, il était un très bel homme, avec un corps d'athlète, des cheveux en bataille noir de jais et des yeux magnifique mais quand même…Bon ok il était magnifiquement beau et était parfait ! James doit avouer qu'il était fier que cette femme ait un bon jugement…mais…c'est à cause de ce genre de problèmes que des accidents étaient évités… Ralalala du temps gâché pour rien, niet, nada !! La vie était tellement mal faite et cruellement belle !!

Lily marchait tranquillement en cherchant on ne sait quoi dans son sac. C'est avec un soupir et les cheveux devant le visage qu'elle posa ses yeux émeraudes sur les feux pour piétons, il était rouge. De là ou elle était, elle vit un beau brun traverser d'un air ennuyeux le passage piéton. Pff aucun respect des lois !! pensa Lily. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des enfants sortir d'une école primaire, un couple se bécotant sous la chaleur de l'été, une voiture jaune à rayures blanches (très original se dit la belle rousse) roulant a vive allure vers le passage piéton, toujours le même brun sur le passage piétons qui, lui, marchait d'une lenteur à faire enrager une tortue. Lily regarda Le jeune homme, la voiture, le jeune homme…Puis enfin son cerveau se mit en mode « Marche » et elle se mit à s'affoler ! Si on calcul bien, la voiture roule à une vitesse moyenne de 100km/h quant au brun à une vitesse de 1mm/h si on divise la distance par la vitesse des deux passagers et qu'en plus il faut convertir les mm en Km alors ça fait un totale de…Roh et puis zut !! Je m'embrouille là !! Elle allait s'avancer en courant vers le jeune homme quand soudain le feu piéton passa eu vert. La voiture jaune s'arrêta in extremis et Lily poussa un gros soupir. Elle s'assura que le brun n'avait rien avant de s'engager elle aussi sur la voie piétonne.

James maudit ces foutus feux tricolores ! Quelques secondes de plus et il l'aurait eu son accident !! Oui…la vie était vraiment mal faite ! C'est avec un grognement qu'il abandonna son idée merveilleuse et qu'il reporta son attention sur les gens autour de lui. Il finissait de traverses le passage piéton quand un flash roux et vert attira son regard. Comme au ralenti, James tourna doucement la tête et vit, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, ce que les autres qualifiaient comme étant un ange. La jeune femme avait un visage des plus exquis : peau rosée invitant au touché, fines lèvres invitant aux baisers, grands yeux verts invitant à l'ivresse, longue chevelure rousse invitant aux caresses…James allait continuer son inspection quand soudain la rousse fut engloutit par la masse de piétons. James se retourna alors complètement et bouscula les gens autour de lui pour retrouver une masse de cheveux roux…mais elle avait disparue…

James resta planté sur le trottoir. S'il n'était pas ce qu'il était…il aurait parié qu'il avait été au paradis et qu'il venait de voir un ange…son ange…Puis le brun fronça les sourcils…ce visage…

Lily dépassa le brun suicidaire, remarqua ses yeux chocolats au passage avant de se fondre dans la foule compacte de Londres.

****************

Lily arriva chez elle en poussant un grand soupire. Parfois le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond ! Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes à convaincre un gosse de 12 ans de rendre son sac à main à une vieille dame, puis elle avait été témoin d'un échange entre dealer ( bien sûr, elle était aussi intervenue) et enfin sur le chemin du retour, elle avait rencontré une bande de sdf complètement bourré…elle avait fini par appeler un centre social…juste au cas ou…Tout d'un coup, une paire d'yeux noisettes apparue dans son esprit…oui…le monde ne tournait pas rond et visiblement…elle aussi. Elle avait vu ces yeux marrons quelques petites secondes et pourtant…elle avait l'impression de les avoir longuement observé…Elle soupira de nouveau.

-Et bien…ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que plus on soupirait et plus notre bonheur s'envolait ?!

Lily sursauta et regarda la femme qui sortait du salon. Cassandra ; sa locataire, était une dame âgée d'une soixantaine d'année. Elle ne travaillait plus à présent, mais avait – selon Lily- exercé le plus beau des métiers, celui de photographe ! Le salon de Cassandra était un vrai musée, chaque pan de mur était orné de plusieurs clichés et, à chaque fois, Lily ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant ces instants figés à jamais. Pour sa locataire, la vie était devenue comme ses clichés…elle s'était figé depuis que son mari était mort quelques années auparavant. Lily n'avait jamais osé demander plus sur ce sujet délicat…elle voyait que Cassandra n'aimait pas parler d'elle et préférait s'occuper des autres plutôt d'elle-même. La vie pour la dame s'était figée et Lily savait que son amie attendait que son heure à elle aussi arrive…

Lily sourit tendrement et se dirigea directement vers le living room précédée par Cassandra. La rousse, une fois dans le salon, s'écroula littéralement sur le premier canapé qu'elle vit.

.

-Je suis épuisée !! Souffla Lily

-Tiens ! C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça ! Dis moi…depuis combien de temps fais-tu ce genre de boulot ?

-Tu veux dire galeriste ?! Ça doit bien faire deux ans à présent…réfléchit Lily

-Non…le fait d'aider le premier venu ? De donner tout ton temps libre aux autres…de t'ennuyer avec une vieille dame comme moi !

-Mais j'aime beaucoup être avec toi !! A t'entendre…on dirait que c'est toi qui ne veux pas de moi ! Bouda Lily en serrant un coussin contre sa poitrine

-Mais que dis-tu mon enfant ! Sans toi, il y a longtemps que je serai devenue sénile ! Alors…la réponse à ma question ?

-Quelle question ? dit innocemment Lily en se levant

-Combien de temps joues-tu aux anges gardiens ?

-Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas ! dit Lily en sortant du salon

-Essaie toujours ! cria Cassandra

-Des siècles ! Rigola la rousse en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte

Cassandra sourit et leva un sourcil quand elle entendit Lily faire un boucan d'enfer à l'étage. Elle releva son nez de sa tasse de thé fumante avant de s'exclamer très fort.

-Où vas-tu cette fois ??

-Je vais voir Alex, on dîne ensemble ce soir !! Tu veux venir ?

-Ah nan ces soirées ce n'est plus de mon âge je vais vous laissez entre jeune !!

Cassandra entendit Lily rire et s'exclamer

-Plus de ton âge tu rigoles ??

-Peut être…

La rousse ressortit de sa chambre avec un pull col roulé blanc et un jean. Elle se rassit à la place qu'elle occupait quelque minute plus tôt et fixa Cassandra.

-Alors tu ne viens pas ?

-Mais si je viens, je vais faire la Java toute la nuit avec vous, me souler et me retrouver dans le lit d'un autre mec avec une gueule de bois le lendemain matin !! Bien sûr que je viens !!

-Donc tu ne viens pas !! dit Lily en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Amuses-toi bien pour une fois !! Bonne soirée ma belle !!

-Toi aussi Cassi' ! Dit Lily en partant…et en revenant en arrière les sourcils froncés. Ce que tu viens de dire avec le mec et la gueule de bois…ça c'est vraiment passé avant n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu va être en retard !!! S'exclama Cassandra en lançant un coussin sur Lily

Lily lui tira la langue avant de fermer la porte de la maison derrière elle. Cassandra sourit de plus belle. Oui, elle avait vraiment de la chance que Lily soit entrée dans sa vie !

******************

James venait d'entrer dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville…après tout, s'il doit faire du bon travail, le boss ne lui en voudra pas de le faire dans de bonnes conditions !! Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda une chambre.

-Cela fera 150 dollars

James ouvrit son portefeuille et sortit sa carte de crédit…carte de crédit qui, au dos, arborait fièrement un…un post-It. : A consommer avec modération, de la part de ton pseudo frère qui entre parenthèse est maltraité… Le brun sourit.

-Un problème Monsieur ? demanda l'homme de l'accueil la main tendu pour prendre la carte

-Non aucun…tout compte fait, donnez-moi votre chambre la plus chère !! Dit James en posant bien en évidence ça magnifique carte dorée

James se retrouva donc dans la plus belle suite de l'hôtel, il regarda l'horloge : 18h30. Bon, alors que vais-je donc faire ce soir ? Il fit mine de réfléchir…Bon je pense que Sirius n'a pas tort…draguer ces dames fait aussi partie du boulot donc…ce soir, sortons !! Et puis un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal !!

En un claquement de doigt, Le simple pantalon noir et t-shirt de James devinrent un costume cravate noir d'une grande élégance. Le beau brun, admira son reflet dans le miroir et sourit de toutes ces dents.

-Que tu es beau toi !!

En se regardant ainsi dans le miroir…James eut soudain un flash…_Lui _se regardant de la même façon dans un miroir à pieds…mais…le costume cravate avait été tronqué par un costume du temps des rois et des reines…un costume d'il y a des _siècles_…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette étrange vision…Il massa ses tempes et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La seconde d'après, quand il regarda de nouveau son reflet, il voyait un homme à l'allure très classe avec ses habits datant de cette _époque_…Satisfait, il ressortit donc de l'hôtel, bien vêtu et un sourire carnassier collé au visage. Il monta dans sa voiture et mit le moteur à fond, en direction des quais… le meilleur endroit pour se trouver une voiture plus décente pour chasser les filles…


	3. jour 1, partie 3

**Jour 1 : Une rencontre aux allures de retrouvaille**

**Partie 3 : **

James roula pendant une bonne demi-heure, durant celle-ci il provoqua deux ou trois accidents, rien de bien méchant, juste quelques côtes de cassées et un petit problème cérébrale...oui, vous avez raison…il était beaucoup trop gentil !!!

Il arriva finalement aux quais à 19h15 sain et sauf - chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire au sujet des personnes qui ont eu la chance de le rencontrer… -, il gara sa voiture sur une légère pente vers le port et bien sûr…il « oublia » malencontreusement de mettre le frein à main ! A peine 2 minutes plus tard, la décapotable terminait sa course au fond de l'eau en faisant de petites bulles à la surface de celle-ci. James s'était arrêté pour voir ce magnifique spectacle…une fois la voiture complètement immergée, il tourna les talons et fit ses courses entre les rangées de voitures. Il y en avait de toutes marques et de toutes couleurs, aucune ne ressemblait à sa voisine...C'est exactement à 19heures, 23minutes et 42 secondes qu'il la vit...Une magnifique fille à la peau métallisée et deux yeux en amande. James prit son trousseau de clé et mit une clé dans la serrure de la Ferrari, il y eut un doux cliquetis avant que James n'entre dans l'automobile. Tout de suite après il se dirigea vers le petit restaurant du quai : Fisher's home.

James gara sa voiture et de loin, il entendit le brouhaha dans le restaurant, il entra. Le bâtiment était bondé ! Il détestait voir tant de gaieté dans l'air…il soupira bruyamment, alla s'asseoir dans un coin et regarda tous les dockers manger avec appétit leur dîner bien mérité !!

Alexandra, appelée plus communément Alex, prenait les commandes des dockers affamés depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, en soupirant de fatigue, elle remit son calepin dans son tablier de serveuse. Elle retourna au comptoir pour donner les commandes et récupérer les plan et ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et n'avait rien pris depuis tout à l'heure. Elle reprit son bloc pour les commandes et se dirigea vers lui. A cette distance là, elle put admirer l'homme, et elle devait se l'avouer il était très séduisant.

-Vous voulez quelque chose Monsieur ??

James tourna son regard vers la personne qui venait de parler et sourit de toutes ses dents !! Il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il préférait admirer la serveuse qui était au comptoir il y a deux secondes. Alex sachant qu'il parlait d'elle vira au rouge, ses joues s'empourprèrent sous le regard insistant du client. James le vit et lui fit remarquer qu'elle était très jolie quand elle rougissait, elle le remercia toute sourire. Le beau brun continua son tour de charme et voulut l'inviter à dîner… mais dans un autre endroit...

-...Ce n'est pas que cet endroit me gêne, au contraire… je le trouve très charmant néanmoins…je préfèrerais un lieu plus romantique pour qu'on puisse discuter...de nous deux voyez-vous !

Alex voulut lui répondre par l'affirmatif mais le glissement des roues sur le gravier lui fit rappeler qu'elle était déjà prise. Son amie venait d'arriver et elles devaient dîner ensemble ce soir. Elle s'excusa auprès de James.

-...C'est moi qui suis désolé. Dit James d'un air contrit

Son chef l'appelant, Alex s'excusa de nouveau et repartit vers le comptoir. Pendant ce temps, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et James faillit s'étouffer en voyant qui venait d'entrer, c'était elle...les mêmes boucles rousses, les mêmes yeux verts…ce même visage qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce matin…ce même visage si nouveau et si familier en même temps…

Lily entra dans le restaurant et se dirigea directement vers son amie qui astiquait énergiquement le comptoir. Entre temps elle remarqua l'autre homme assis au fond de la salle. C'était l'homme de ce matin…

-Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été retenue...dit Lily en s'asseyant

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas chaumé ! En fait, tu penses quoi du brun, là-bas, au fond de la salle ?!

-Il n'est pas pour toi !!

-Mais tu ne l'as même pas regardé !!

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te dire qu'il n'est pas pour toi

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ecoute Alex, tu reviens d'une période plutôt sombre de ta vie, alors ce genre de mec n'est pas pour toi, il dégage des ondes négatives !!

-Si mes ondes négatives vous gênes à ce point, ayez au moins la générosité de laisser votre charmante amie dîner avec moi…où sinon, dînons tous les trois ensembles ! Cette voix…pensa Lily en se figeant…une voix grave et charmeuse…

-Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, il n'y a pas plus généreuse qu'elle !

Lily secoua mentalement la tête afin de chasser ses idées et se retourna dans l'intention de lancer des piques au nouveau venu…mais elle tomba sur de magnifiques yeux et…contrairement à ce matin, elle eut tout le loisir d'admirer ces yeux chocolats…Elle hoqueta sous la surprise…ces yeux si intenses…ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait…mais ou ?

_Elle était prisonnière de deux hommes…deux soldats…elle regardait l'ombre devant elle d'un regard meurtrier…elle essayait de se dégager de leurs poignes…mais la fatigue puis les blessures l'en empêchèrent…_

_-Ca ne sert à rien…murmura une voix rauque. Dans l'état ou vous êtes, vous ne pourrez jamais vous dégager…ça empirera vos blessures…_

_-Bien…concéda elle en arrêtant de se débattre, épuisée. _

_-Voilà qui est mieux…on m'a dit que vous faisiez beaucoup de grabuge en bas…dans le chantier…_

_-Si pour vous faire du grabuge c'est défendre les personnes affaiblies de recevoir les coups de fouets de vos larbins alors…oui, on peut dire que j'en fais…_

_-Et vous…_

_-Ecoutez ! S'exclama-t-elle excédée. Je trouve très désagréable de parler à une ombre ! Pourriez-vous au moins vous avancer d'avantage pour que je puisse voir le visage de l'homme qui a réduit autant d'hommes en esclavage !_

_Il s'avança d'un pas…puis de deux. Elle hoqueta sous la surprise. Elle s'attendait à voir une grosse brute…mais pas à ça… elle était happée par ses yeux couleurs chocolat…des yeux si intenses…_

_-Satisfaite ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix charmeuse_

-Hum, hum...

Lily sursauta et revint sur terre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux… qu'elle était donc cette vision ? Un rêve ou…Elle s'aperçu qu'elle était restée figée un bout de temps, elle reprit contenance et se tourna de nouveau vers Alex en souriant

-Bon, tu viens Alex, on est déjà en retard ! s'exclama Lily en prenant la main de son ami

Sans se retourner, Lily entraîna son amie dans sa 206 rouge et, sans un mot elle mit le contact et démarra.

James regarda les deux jeunes femmes détaler du restaurant. Il s'assit brusquement sur un des tabourets du comptoir et massa une de ses temps avec sa main gauche.

-Je deviens fou…murmura-t-il

Durant les premières minutes Lily et Alex restèrent taciturnes, plongée dans ses pensées pour l'une et ne sachant que dire pour l'autre. Alex décida de rompre ce silence des plus désagréable :

-Lily, pourquoi tu t'es sauvé comme une voleuse ?

-...

-Lily, je te parle !!!

Un éclair zébra le ciel juste au dessus de l'auto rouge, ce signe sembla réveiller Lily qui se retourna vers une Alex impatiente. Lily lui demanda alors d'une petite voix ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Ce qui m'arrive c'est que je ne comprends pas ton comportement...

-Mais quel comportement ??

Alex soupira et répondit qu'elle lui interdisait de voir le jeune homme du bar soit disant parce qu'il...

-... il dégage des ondes négatives...

...et que pourtant…quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était limite si ils ne se sautaient pas dessus !!

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se rencontre...

-Ah, et tu voulais me dire ça quand ??

-Maintenant...

-Quand vous êtes vous rencontrer ?

-Il y a des siècles…souffla Lily, étonnée par ses propres paroles

-Pardon ?

-Ce matin…on s'est rencontré ce matin…enfin…je suis juste passée devant lui après qu'il est tenté de se suicider en traversant le passage piéton au rouge !

Lily regarda son interlocutrice, celle-ci abordait un visage des peu orthodoxe n'y tenant plus la rousse éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par son amie. Quand le calme revint, Lily lui parla de cette impression qu'elle avait eue concernant le jeune homme, il avait l'air triste malgré sa force de caractère, et son masque d'indifférence, Lily pouvait voir tant de peine et de douleur dans ces yeux bruns...Alex lui confia qu'elle n'avait vue que de l'assurance dans ses yeux. Lily lui révéla qu'elle avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose.

-Je pense que c'est grâce à lui que tu m'as sauvé de l'enfer de la drogue il y a deux ans…je devrai alors faire confiance à ton sixième sens ! Sourit Alex

Lily arrêta sa voiture devant le restaurant chinois ou elles dîneraient, elle s'approcha d'Alex avec le sourire le plus malveillant qu'elle pouvait faire et lui fit un énorme baiser sonore !

Depuis son départ, James était resté immobile à regarder la porte qu'elle avait franchi 15 minutes plus tôt. Pour la deuxième fois de sa journée, il avait eu un sentiment de déjà-vu…

-Monsieur, pouvez-vous relever votre main pour que je puisse nettoyer mon comptoir.

-Quoi ?!

-Votre main...

Sans pour autant retirer sa main du comptoir il posa la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres depuis ce matin :

-Qui est ce ?

-Ah, c'est ma serveuse, Alexandra, ou plutôt Alex, mais sachez monsieur que je ne suis pas disposé à divulguer des...

-Mais je me fous éperdument d'elle !! S'énerva James en frappe durement son poing fermé sur le bois du comptoir. Je parle de la jeune femme qui l'accompagne !

-Ah...c'est son amie, elle passe souvent ici pour faire des centaines de choses plus utiles les une que les autres...Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Lily et elle...

James n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase de l'homme. En effet, le brun était sortit en toute hâte, avait reprit sa Ferrari et roula le plus vite possible.

-Lily…murmura-t-il

_-Lily !! Lily ! criait-il en s'approchant d'elle._

_Elle était étendu sur le sol, le plateau qu'elle tenait gisait près d'elle et son contenue (à savoir des fruits) s'était éparpillé tout autour d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Son regard se durcit en remarquant les blessures sur le corps de la jeune femme._

_-Lily…qui vous a fait ça ?_

_-C'était ce matin...au chantier…si ça n'avait pas été moi…ça aurait été un gosse de 5 ans qui aurait tout pris…_

_-C'était Graham en charge du chantier ce matin…réfléchit t'il d'un air menaçant_

_-Laissez…murmura-t-elle en se releva et en ramassant ce qu'elle avait laissé tombé. Après tout…c'est vous qui avez voulu que ce soit ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Réprimander les plus faibles à coups de fouets après les avoir épuisés des heures durant à porter des rochers sous le soleil…et ça…avec une seule gorgée d'eau par jour…Vraiment…de tous, vous devez être le plus cruel…_

_-Lily…attendez…_

_-Ne vous avisez plus de m'appeler ainsi…et ne me touchez pas comme si j'étais votre propriété…je n'appartiens à personnes et surtout pas à vous…_

Lily et Alex étaient attablés à la table numéro 6 juste en face de la baie vitrée, celle-ci leur offrait une vue imprenable sur la mer. Alex pâlit devant le prix des plats, la rousse lui assura alors que ceci n'était pas un problème. La brune ne comprenant pas lui demanda comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ait autant de privilèges...

-J'ai aidé Mr Lang, le directeur, et depuis il insiste pour que je n'ai pas à payer...

-En quoi l'as-tu aidé ? demanda La brune en arquant un sourcil

La jeune femme lui expliqua que Mr Lang avait eu des problèmes en ménage concernant sa respiration nasale, il ronflait énormément et cela gênait sa femme à un tel point qu'elle envisageait le divorce. Lily avait alors conseillé au mari de faire une opération, si vraiment il voulait garder son épouse pour le meilleur et pour le pire !!! Depuis tout allait pour le mieux et voila le résultat ! Lily s'arrêta dans son récit elle regarda autour d'elle légèrement...

-Lily qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu...

-Alex sort d'ici !! S'exclama Lily en se levant

-Quoi, mais...

-Sortez tous, dépêchez-vous !!! Le directeur arriva en vitesse auprès de la jeune femme, affolé

-Mais que se passe t-il ??

-S'il vous plaît, faites moi confiance, et faites ce que je vous dis ! Le directeur regarda autour de lui et vit que personne n'avait bougé.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez, faites ce qu'elle dit !!!!

A peine deux minutes plus tard, il y eu une énorme explosion provenant des cuisines. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de Lily s'écroulait, lustres, étagères, chariots tout passait...Un des lustres effleura Lily en tombant à terre, c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Mr Lang gisant sous le poids d'un chariot à dessert. Affolée, la rousse se dirigea en toute hâte vers lui, pris son pouls et constata avec horreur qu'il battait de plus en plus lentement. Lily prit la main de l'homme et la sera entre la sienne.

-Vous avez les mains tellement froide ma chère...

-Chut, n'essayez pas de parler...dit Lily les larmes aux yeux

-Une jeune femme comme vous ne devrait pas verser des larmes...reprit-il en posa sa main valide sur la joue pâle de Lily. Vous êtes tellement plus jolie quand vous souriez ! Cette remarque fit esquisser un sourire à Lily. Qui êtes vous ?

-Vous le serez bien assez tôt...je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner cette fois...murmura Lily

Mr Lang sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux à jamais...Lily se releva essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle scruta les alentours…elle cherchait Alex…elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ait eu le temps de partir…mais à la vue de deux jambes près de la baie vitrée lui confirma la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus ! Elle accourut auprès de son amie, et constata avec horreur que des bouts de verre avaient entaillé ici et là la peau halée de la jeune femme. En plus de son calvaire, une fourche à canard avait été enfoncée dans la jambe droite, une coulée de sang faisait déjà son apparition. Lily ayant pris des cours de secourisme essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie sans pour autant toucher la fourche. Elle entendit les sirènes des ambulanciers, et à partir de ce moment les minutes passèrent à une vitesse alarmante aux yeux de Lily. A peine eut-elle le temps de dire « ouf » qu'un inspecteur de police du nom d'Orguez vint lui poser des questions sur l'accident.

-Et le monsieur là-bas ?

-C'est trop tard !! Répondit une voix rauque que Lily connaissait à présent que trop bien

M. Orguez donna sa carte de visite à Lily et partit faire son rapport, si il avait d'autre question ou le contraire ils devraient se téléphoner...Lily continua à fixer les voitures de police, l'ambulance qui emportait son amie et s'exclama :

-Vous m'aviez promis !! Elle doit rester ici, vous l'aviez promis !! criait Lily fixant le ciel les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de venir dîner avec moi...

Lily sursauta et se retourna. L'homme sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant la jeune femme en pleure. Au fond de lui, il s'avait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer…

-Que fait-vous là ? Grinça Lily en réprimant ce que son cœur lui disait

-Mon travail…ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si vous aviez accepté ma proposition à dîner !

La jeune femme n'y tenant plus, et sans réfléchir, gifla l'homme en face d'elle de toute ses forces. Complètement hors d'elle, elle partit en courant vers sa voiture.

_Il regarda la jeune femme partir, totalement abasourdi. Mécaniquement il toucha la joue qui commençait à rougir sous la douleur. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme agissait ainsi face à lui…lui, le roi incontesté de ces contrées…_

Lily attendait dans la salle d'attente de la session « Urgences » elle ne cessait de tourner en rond.

-Vous me donnez le tournis à force de faire cela !

Pour la deuxième fois en même pas une journée Lily sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir encore et toujours le même homme.

-Vous savez, la gifle de tout à l'heure va laisser quelques séquelles ! Continua James en désignant sa joue rosie

-Oh...je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…mais pour ma défense, sachez que vous avez été insupportable tout à l'heure ! dit Lily d'une toute petite voix.

Elle se dirigea vers le distributeur de café et sortit une pièce avec laquelle elle joua avant de se retourner vers James

- Vous voulez du café ? demanda Lily

-Non, merci je n'en bois pas...

-Moi non plus...souffla Lily en retournant s'asseoir. Que faite-vous ici ?

-Mon travail...Lily leva un sourcil. Je suis venue savoir si dans la case victime je dois mettre un ou deux...

La rousse sentit la colère monter en elle mais fort heureusement le médecin sortit de la salle d'opération, il fixa Lily puis James avant de parler.

-Votre amie s'en sortira...Elle n'a qu'une fracture au fémur…c'est fou comme une simple fourche peut faire tant de dégâts !! Il est tard, et votre amie se repose, vous devriez rentrer...Le médecin repartit.

Lily soupira de soulagement prit sa veste et dit à l'adresse de James qu'il n'avait pas à rajouter une victime de plus dans sa case puis elle partit au parking.

Lily était devant son auto et cherchait ses clés dans son sac.

-Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour votre amie !

Pour la énième fois, Lily sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de me faire sursauter comme ça !!

- Pardon...Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille prendre un café dans un petit coin bien tranquille ?

-...

-Oui, désolé, c'est vrai, vous ne buvez pas de café et moi non plus...ou alors un jus d'orange ou je ne sais pas moi...

-...

-Bon ok, laissez tomber la boisson, je veux juste qu'on discute ensemble...qu'on refasse notre rencontre sans anicroches !

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Lily éclata de rire, quand James lui demanda pourquoi, cette dernière lui répondit que c'était à cause de sa maladresse. Pour seule excuse James répliqua qu'il était très timide, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à Lily devant sa définition de timide...

-Non, pas timide, mais macho !! Oui ! Lily regarda sa montre et accepta un verre dans le petit bar en face de l'hôpital.

Lily passa un moment merveilleux, James était vraiment un jeune home très cultivé, drôle et à la conversation fort agréable…James aussi pensait de même de Lily. Il voulut la raccompagner, elle refusa, elle avait sa voiture...Il voulait la revoir, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas...Il insista, elle sourit puis se résigna et accepta.

Ce soir là ; James se coucha avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres et pour la première de cette vie, il rêva....

Whouah : un chapitre assez long je sais ! Il doit faire le double de ce que je peux faire habituellement !

On va dire que c'est pour satisfaire votre appétit en attendant que j'écrive la suite…suite qui, je pense devra arrive dans la semaine !

A la prochaine et merci pour vos reviews !


	4. Jour 2, partie 1

**Jour 2 : Ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux…**

**Partie 1**

_-J'ai décidé de vous transférer parmi mes servantes personnelles…avait-il dit ce jour là d'une voix suffisante_

_-Et…que me vaux cet honneur ? avait-elle murmuré en retour, dos à lui_

_-Parce que…je veux vous garder près de moi ! dit-il en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle se retira violemment et le regarda avec fougue et dégoût._

_-Et si je refuse ! Cracha t-elle_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas…tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens sur un plateau d'argent !_

_-Et bien, habituez-vous à être déçu car…vous n'aurez pas tout ce que vous voudrez de moi aussi facilement !_

_-Des gens tueraient pour être à votre place ! Le travail au palais est moins éprouvant que celui sur le chantier ! La douleur du fouet vous sera alors éviter !_

_-Alors je préfère souffrir cette douleur avec eux ; au lieu de venir servir un homme aussi égoïste que vous !_

_-Vous pensez que vous leur éviterez le fouet en restant avec eux ainsi ?_

_-Je ferai toujours tout mon possible pour les aider ! Aider les autres…ce doit être une chose que vous êtes incapables de comprendre !_

James enfila sa veste, vérifia que son portefeuille avec LA carte de crédit était là, prit ses clés de voiture et partit de sa chambre d'hôtel en claquant la porte. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit…qui disait mauvaise nuit disait mauvais jour pour ceux qui avaient le bonheur de croiser sa route !

Le jeune homme, pour bien commencer la journée, décida de s'arrêta dans une petite brasserie au coin de la rue. Un peu plus tôt hier, il avait remarqué que la serveuse était pas mal…il pourrait facilement en profiter ! A cette pensée, James sourit. La porte du restaurant tinta.

-Bonjour monsieur ! Gloussa la serveuse toute rouge

-Oh…mais quelle ravissante serveuse nous avons là ! dit James en faisant son plus beau sourire

-Merci ! Rigola la jeune femme en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Mmm ce sera une demi-douzaine de pains au chocolat et autant de croissants !

La serveuse le regarda avec des yeux ronds, lui demanda si elle avait bien noté et partit chercher la commande.

James, en attendant son petit déjeuner, prit un journal et commença à le feuilleter d'un air ennuyé.

-…naissance spectaculaire de quadruplé… la médecine fait un pas de géant…la petite Lisa retrouvée…vente de charité au…mais bon sang ! marmonna James. Ou sont passées les bonnes nouvelles ? Pas de meurtres ? Pas de crash boursier ni de faillite !! Il était temps que j'intervienne !

-Voici votre commande monsieur !

-Dites-moi…commença James en reposant son journal. Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi…Vous connaissez une grosse boîte qui embaucherai ?

-Hum…laisser moi réfléchir…Ah si, je crois savoir que l'agence Brainstorm recherche un nouveau commercial…et je suis sûre qu'avec tout votre potentiel…vous pourrez facilement gravir les échelons…minauda la serveuse

-Vous êtes si charmante ! Dit James en se levant et en attrapant toutes ces viennoiseries. Je vais plutôt les manger en marchant…

-D'accord ! Heu…vous payez par carte ou par liquide ? James se rapprocha de plus en plus de la jeune femme

- Voyons…Je paye avec mon corps bien sûr…susurra le brun dans l'oreille de son interlocutrice.

Cette dernière, toute rouge, balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles sans se rendre compte que James en profitait pour sortir tranquillement de la brasserie.

Il marchait à présent dans les rues de Londres d'un pas nonchalant, mangeant avec appétit ce qu'il avait « acheté » plus tôt.

-Monsieur…s'il vous plaît…ayez pitié…donnez moi un peu de votre repas…

James se retourna et regarda d'un air critique le clochard qui se trouvait à terre contre un mur de brique. Il portait des habits usés et sales, sa peau était noirci par la saleté et son odeur laissait à désirer.

-Que me veux-tu manant ?

-Juste un peu de ce que vous tenez dans votre main…Je meurs de faim…

-Et bien, très cher…vous n'êtes pas le seul à mourir de faim ! Moi aussi je suis affamé ! Dit James en tournant les talons. Mais si tu veux, je te laisse les quelques miettes que j'ai laissé tomber ! Peut être que les pigeons te laisseront-ils leur repas ! cria-t-il.

James finit son dernier croissant et regarda ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait certainement pas aller à un entretien d'embauche avec du gras sur ses belles mains. Il avisa un magasin de prêt-à-porter un peu plus loin. Il entra, salua les vendeuses avec un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayages. Il prit un rideau et…s'essuya les mains laissant une grosse trace sur le tissu beige.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama James ravi

Il sortit du magasin pour enfin se diriger vers les bureaux de Brainstorm.

-Eh attention !

James leva la tête et sourit il était arrivé devant un chantier. La grue, qui s'élevait à plus de 5 mètres de haut, soulevait plusieurs tonnes de briques. En dessous, plusieurs ouvriers travaillaient d'arrache-pied tel une colonie de fourmis. Des ordres étaient envoyés d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, le tout accompagné par des bruits de métaux, de scies, de pelleteuses, …Le sourire de James s'élargit, il joignit les mains de manière à mimer un pistolet et…

-BANG ! s'exclama James

Le câble qui reliait la grue aux briques tangua dangereusement. James continua son chemin. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'un bruit gigantesque se fit entendre derrière lui. Un fumée de sable s'élevait du chantier et des cris d'agonie commençaient à jaillir…James était déjà loin quand le bruit des sirènes parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Il aimait son job !

-Au suivant ! Cria une voix

James releva sa tête et soupira en voyant toutes les personnes assises devant lui. Il regarda sa montre : cela faisait déjà 5 minutes qu'il attendait. Il se massa les tempes et réfléchit. Il prit son portable et le colla à ses oreilles.

-Quoi ! S'exclama James tandis que plusieurs têtes le regardait curieux. La boîte concurrente à Brainstorm recrute aussi ? Attend ! S'ils savent que leur ennemi fait aussi passer des entretiens d'embauche, il est évident qu'ils vont proposer beaucoup plus comme salaire ! Quoi ?! 5000 livres par mois ! Tu rigoles ! Donne-moi l'adresse !! Je ne dois absolument pas manquer cette occasion en plus…j'ai appris que les actions de Brainstorm commençait à battre des ailes…45° avenue à Georgetown ?! Okay c'est noté.

James se leva et regarda autour de lui…Il sourit de toutes ses dents en constatant que la salle d'attente était à présent pratiquement vide.

-Au suivant !

James s'approcha de la secrétaire.

-Tiens ? Ou sont tous les autres ?

-Oh…ça…ils ont entendu dire qu'il y avait des promotions à la superette du coin !

-Bien…alors entrez monsieur…

-James…James Potter !

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et s'assit devant deux hommes vêtus d'un complet noir pour l'un et bleu marine pour l'autre.

-Alors…monsieur Potter ?! Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous devrions vous engager pour ce poste ?

-Tout simplement parce que je suis le meilleur ! Sourit James en croisant ses mains sur la table.

Les deux hommes en face de lui se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le brun en face d'eux. James savait qu'il venait de décrocher le job !

Bilan de la journée :

6 croissants

6 pains au chocolat

10 morts

23 blessés

1 nouvel emploi

1 bon coup pour ce soir.


	5. jour 2, partie 2

**Jour 2 : Ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux**

**Partie 2**

-Franchement Jules ! Vous devriez soigner ça !

-Lily…tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour un rien !

Lily regarda l'homme devant elle d'un air sceptique. Elle avisa sa blessure à la jambe et soupira. L'homme lui fit un sourire innocent.

-Dites- moi au moins comment vous vous êtes fait ça !

-Heu…Jules essayait de gagner du temps

-J'attends ! Tonna Lily en essayant de paraître en colère

-Bon j'avoue, j'ai trébuché sur un câble rouillé…

-Pardon !! Et vous me dites que ce n'est pas grave ! Savez-vous que c'est la meilleure façon d'attraper le tétanos !!

-Heu…

-Bon, je devais faire un saut à l'hôpital de toute façon ! Alors venez, je vous y emmène !

-Lily tu seras en retard pour ton travail et…

Jules se tut en apercevant le regard noir de Lily. Elle était diablement têtue cette enfant ! A son tour il soupira avant de se lever et de suivre la rousse jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Parce que au final…j'ai gagné !

-Oh, tu sais…ce n'était pas difficile pour toi, personne ne te résiste !

Lily sourit de plus belle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur : sa journée commençait plutôt bien !

Elle déposa Jules dans une salle d'attente « et ne vous enfuyez pas ! Lui avait-elle lâché en partant », vérifia les horaires pour ses cours de création pour personnes âgés et repartit en voiture direction le centre ville.

Elle gara sa petite voiture dans un parking près de son travail et descendit. Elle allait ouvrir sa galerie quand une petite voix l'interrompit.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle…

-Oui monsieur ? demanda Lily en souriant au vieil homme

-Je cherche le bâtiment « les Alizées » on m'a dit que c'était près d'ici…

-Oh oui, c'est tout près…Lily regarda les énormes paquets que tenait l'homme. Je peux peut-être vous aider à porter vos sacs jusque là-bas ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger…dit timidement l'homme

-Mais pas du tout ! S'exclama Lily en agrippant les sacs.

-Vous savez…mon petit-fils vient d'emménager…dit l'homme en suivant Lily. Je venais lui apporter de quoi manger…le connaissant, je suis sûr que son frigo est vide !

-Il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un grand père tel que vous !

-Et moi, j'en ai eu beaucoup en tombant sur vous !

Lily rigola. Ils marchèrent ainsi, discutant du petit-fils du vieil homme, pendant encore quelques minutes.

-Voilà ! Nous y sommes ! Je vous aide à monter ?

-Pardon…j'abuse encore un peu de votre gentillesse ! Vraiment…il devrait y avoir un ascenseur ici ! Quand mon petit-fils m'a dit qu'il emménageait ici, j'ai tout fait pour l'en convaincre du contraire…mais pensez-vous qu'il m'a écouté…non pas du tout…il…Ah ! Appartement 306 !

L'homme toqua. Une fois, deux fois…la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tiens ! Grand père ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu as réussi à trouver le chemin ?

-Cette charmante jeune femme a eu la délicatesse de m'aider. Dit le grand-père en désignant Lily

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, le jeune homme regarda enfin la femme postée derrière son grand-père. Lily à son tour, pu détailler plus facilement le petit-fils tant aimé de son nouvel ami. Il devait avoir dans les 25 ans, avait les cheveux blonds mal coiffées, des yeux marrons rétrécit par la fatigue…ou autre chose…Lily fronça les sourcils. Après y avoir été invité, le grand-père et Lily entrèrent dans l'appartement. La rousse déposa ses paquets et pinça du nez.

-Mon chéri…quelle est cette odeur ?

-Oh heum…juste le nouvel encens que j'ai acheté…hum…mais dis-moi grand père ! Tu as dévalisé le supermarché ! dit le jeune homme en soulevant les paquets

Lily fronça encore plus les sourcils…Elle s'excusa prétendant avoir beaucoup de travail à faire et sortit. Mais au lieu de retourner à la galerie, elle prit sa voiture et démarra.

-Alors…comment vas-tu ?!

-Pour te dire la vérité…je souffre à mort ! Gémit Alexandra

-Ils ne t'on pas donné d'antidouleur ? S'inquiéta Lily

-Ils m'en ont proposé mais…j'ai refusé…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur Lily…j'ai peur de replonger…et je…ce genre d'endroit…dit Alex en désignant la chambre d'hôpital. Ca me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs…je…

-Chut…dit Lily en caressa les cheveux bruns de son amie. Ecoute…je vais en parler avec ton docteur et on verra ce qu'il peut faire…d'accord ?

-Lily…fais moi sortir d'ici…je veux rentrer chez moi…c'est tout ce que je veux…sanglota la blessée.

-Okay…dit Lily touchée par la détresse de son amie. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux ! Je reviens…

Lily sortit de la chambre et s'adossa au mur pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle respira un grand coup avant de partir à la recherche du médecin qui s'occupait de son ami. Quand elle le retrouva, il était plongé dans un dossier médical.

-Excusez-moi Mr…mais j'aimerai vous parler si possible…

Le médecin releva la tête et se leva en direction de la rousse. Lily lui expliqua pour Alexandra ; n'hésitant pas à lui décrire le calvaire dans lequel elle était passée avant d'être stable. Elle avançait tous les arguments qu'elle avait : Alex pourra venir chez elle, Lily lui jurait qu'elle en prendrait grand soin, en plus elle ira mieux si elle était constamment entourée au lieu de rester seule ici et elle…

-D'accord Miss Evans…d'accord, j'ai compris. Ecoutez, je vais faire une exception pour cette fois… Votre amie pourra sortir demain matin si son test de sortit est bon! Mais…dit le médecin avant que Lily ne l'interrompe. Je veux qu'elle vienne faire un bilan de santé toutes les semaines !

-Oh merci docteur ! dit Lily en sautant dans les bras de ce dernier

L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte ce qu'il se passait que la rousse était déjà partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie.

Lily, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, gara sa voiture dans le parking. Elle déroula son plan dans sa tête pour le n ième fois avant de se convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle refit le chemin fait un peu plus tôt avec son grand père gâteux et monta les marches de l'immeuble à toute hâte. Elle se stoppa devant l'appartement numéro 306 et toqua. Lily resta plantée devant la porte fermée plusieurs minutes avant de se résoudre au fait que son occupant n'était pas là. Elle se retourna pour partir.

-Vous êtes la femme de ce matin…avec mon grand père ?! Balbutia une voix pâteuse

Lily tourna les talons et son visage s'illumina à la vu du jeune homme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui c'est bien moi ! Heum…je peux entrer ?

-Heu...oui bien sûr…

Lily entra et constata que l'odeur de ce matin avait empiré et que les yeux rougis de l'homme ne présageait rien de bon. Elle inspecta rapidement les lieux et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait…Elle se dirigea vers le sachet blanc.

-Hé !! Ne touchez pas à ça ! Soudain la voix du garçon était devenue plus claire.

Lily ne l'écouta pas et fut plus rapide pour prendre le sachet.

-Votre grand-père sait que vous vous droguer ?

-Que racontez-vous ? Ce n'est pas de la drogue !

-Oh, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Je sais très bien ce que c'est !

-…

-Vous savez que vous pouvez aller en prison pour ça ?

-Je sais…mais franchement, j'en ai rien à faire !

-Vous peut-être mais…pensez un peu à votre grand père ! que fera-t-il en sachant que son petit-fils adoré est en prison…en sachant qu'il se drogue pour je ne sais qu'elle raison…Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point il vous aime…vous…

-S'il vous plaît…n'en parlez pas à mon grand père…il serait effondré s'il apprenait…dit le jeune homme en se passant une main derrière la tête. Ce problème ne concerne que moi…

-Justement non…Vous devriez réfléchir d'avantage à vos actions ! Pensez-vous que la drogue soit la solution à vos problèmes ! Regardez-vous ! Vous ne ressemblez plus à rien…

-Oh !! Arrêtez d'agir comme si vous saviez de quoi vous parler ! S'énerva l'autre

-Justement si ! Je sais ! Je le sais parce qu'une de mes proches amies à fait comme vous…Elle a ruiné une partie de sa vie à cause de ce misérable petit sachet ! dit Lily en secouant énergiquement ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

-et…où est-elle maintenant ? Déglutit son interlocuteur.

-A l'hôpital…avec une jambe emplâtrée et des coupures un peu partout sur le corps…

-…

-Ecoutez…qi vous êtes près à arrêter…alors je peux vous aider…mais il faut vraiment le vouloir…

Lily soupira en voyant que l'homme en fasse d'elle ne répondait pas. Elle rangea le sachet dans son sac, prit un papier et un stylo et écrivit une adresse.

-Si vous êtes prêt à arrêter alors…venez à cette adresse…C'est plus facile d'arrêter de se droguer, de remarcher dans la bonne direction quand on est bien entouré…

Lily tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et franchit la porte. Elle allait descendre dans les escaliers quand elle entendit une voix venant de l'appartement qu'elle venait de quitter.

-Arrêtez de me vouvoyer…on a à peu près le même âge ! Et mon nom c'est Chris !

Lily sourit et descendit les escaliers.

Elle revint enfin devant sa galerie. Elle ouvrit la porte. Son apprenti était déjà là. La jeune femme regarda sa montre. Elle avait 5 heures de retard.

-Lily ! Il y a un tableau qui vient d'arriver…Je pensais que tu voulais l'ouvrir toi !

-Merci Joshua…

Lily posa son manteau et se dirigea vers le grand caisson qui trônait au milieu de la grande pièce. Elle prit un pied de biche et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'un tableau de taille moyenne représentant un paysage datant du 18ième siècle…Lily fronça les sourcils et rapprocha le tableau d'un peu plus près…

_-Vous êtes vraiment étrange…murmura –t-il_

_-Êtes-vous sûr que c'est moi et non vous qui êtes étrange ? répliqua-t-elle au quart de tour_

_-Non…vraiment, c'est vous…La première fois que je vous ai vu, vous deviez être arrivé sur le chantier depuis à peine 2 jours…et déjà vous sortiez du lot ! Tout le monde faisait ce qu'on leur demandait et vous…vous vous acharniez sur mes « larbins » comme vous vous plaisez à les appeler !_

_-C'est ce qu'ils sont !_

_-Ils suivent mes ordres c'est vrai…et ils ont ordre de faire avancer le chantier quoi qu'il arrive !_

_-En résumé…à coups de fouet !_

_-C'est vrai…réfléchi-t-il. La première fois que je vous ai vu…vous vous étiez interposé entre un vieil homme et un coup de fouet…Le fouet à sèchement claquer sur votre bras…et…cette fois là…j'ai froncé les sourcils et je me suis dit que vous deviez être folle pour prendre un coup à la place d'un autre !_

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce folie que de défendre quelqu'un !_

_-Justement…les autres fois j'ai commencé à vous observer de plus en plus…une fois vous donniez votre gorgée d'eau à un enfant, l'autre fois vous laissiez vos repas aux plus affamés ou encore une autre fois, vous déchargiez des personnes de leur besogne ! Je me suis alors rendu compte que vous êtes prête à n'importe quel sacrifice pour aider plus démunis que vous…_

_-Est-ce un crime ?! demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement_

_-Non…mais c'est remarquable et…irritant ! _

_-Je vous irrite tout simplement parce que je ne me plie pas devant vos moindres caprices !_

_-Oui…et vous êtes bien la seule…la seule qui me regarde droit dans les yeux…sans jamais détourner le regard ! Souffla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux chocolats dans le regard émeraude en face de lui._


End file.
